Conventionally, laser treatment apparatuses have been provided wherein a laser beam is cast onto diseased tissue, which is a diseased portion, so as to cause thermal damage such as evaporation, coagulation, or the like, of organic tissue which is the diseased portion, due to energy of the laser beam, thereby performing a laser treatment.
With conventional treatment methods using the laser treatment apparatuses, in order to obtain massive effects of coagulation and necrosis, fiber chips, diffusers, and the like have been used for diffusing a laser beam, or multiple laser beams have been cast at the same time with multiple fibers using a coupler for obtaining an effect as much as possible with regard to coagulation and necrosis.
However, with conventional laser treatment methods, an absorption percentage depends upon a color tone or composition of organic tissue, and accordingly, a degree of thermal damage depends thereupon, and consequently, all internal organs cannot be subjected to conventional laser treatments, and also, it is needless to say that effects are uncertain.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a revolutionary laser treatment method which can cause thermal damage of necrosis due to evaporation or coagulation of tissue, which is to be subjected to thermal damage, in a sure manner regardless of an absorption percentage for a laser beam due to a color tone or composition of organic tissue, a laser-absorbing medium for the aforementioned treatment, and a laser treatment apparatus using the aforementioned treatment and medium.